<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Hands on My Heart by Cirrius_Akiyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176372">Your Hands on My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/pseuds/Cirrius_Akiyo'>Cirrius_Akiyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, They're so in love with each other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:16:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/pseuds/Cirrius_Akiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grounding.</p><p>That's the best word Buck could come up with to describe Eddie's hand the first time he patted Buck's shoulder after they had saved the man with the live grenade stuck in his leg. They were both still high on raging adrenaline and Buck swears he would’ve floated away if not for the hand on his shoulder, grounding him. And after the earthquake, when he watched Eddie hug his son so tightly was when Buck knew, with almost complete certainty, that he had fallen in love with the man.</p><p>Or..</p><p>A fic where Buck has feels with Eddie's hand.</p><p>Or...</p><p>Buck always marvels at how easily he fits in Eddie's hand, and Eddie has always handle him with the outmost care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Hands on My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts">novemberhush</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo, this fic basically stems out of the gif when Eddie hugs Buck a bit tight and let his hand lingers on Buck's waist during the surprise party. </p><p>Which, as I mentioned to @novemberhush, is a wet dream material.</p><p>UPDATE: This fic has been lovingly beta-ed by @SusantheAwesome19507 which has been nothing but a wonderful friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grounding.</p><p> </p><p>That's the best word Buck could come up with to describe Eddie's hand the first time he patted Buck's shoulder after they had saved the man with the live grenade stuck in his leg. They were both still high on raging adrenaline and Buck swears he would’ve floated away if not for the hand on his shoulder, grounding him. And after the earthquake, when he watched Eddie hug his son so tightly was when Buck knew, with almost complete certainty, that he had fallen in love with the man.</p><p> </p><p>The same hand had gripped his own after the bombing, trembling. Buck had tried his damndest to return the hold, but as numbness crept from his fingertips and throughout his body, Buck simply let his palm lay lax in Eddie's grasp and let himself revel in the solid warmth. He wanted to say something, anything, but all that left him was garbled noise and within seconds Eddie was in his periphery, begging him to stay awake, to hold on. Buck tried, but he knew he had failed as soon as the darkness embraced his vision, and just like that, Buck slipped away. In his last few seconds of consciousness, all he was aware of was the warmth that kept tugging at his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>From that moment on, Buck gradually became more aware of Eddie's hands. They had always been tactile with each other, constantly in each others' space, from the simple brushing of shoulders to the full on grasp at the small of his back when they were hugging it out at the start of his surprise party. Buck felt the steady grip at his waist and marveled at the way Eddie's palm could cover his whole side. Later, the celebratory occasion had turned into another nightmare episode when Buck coughed up blood. Even then, Buck was still aware of Eddie gently touching his face, wiping the blood away, all the while pleading with him to keep breathing. And Buck remembered how grounding they were when Eddie's thumb brushed at the juncture of his neck after the tsunami, assuring him that he had not failed either himself or Chris, and that Buck was still worthy.</p><p> </p><p>While Buck knows those hands are gentle, he also knows that Eddie’s hands are strong, sturdy and steady. He’d witnessed countless lives being saved by those two hands numerous times, including his own.</p><p> </p><p>During the lawsuit, it had hurt him to stand on the receiving end of Eddie's pointing finger in the grocery store, but he didn’t have it in his heart to blame the wounded man for it. In fact, he blamed himself for putting his found-family in that situation. Still,  even slightly bruised, those hands had firmly wrapped around his back at the end of Halloween night, reassuring Buck that he hadn't fucked up too badly, welcoming him back into the family he once belonged to. And just like that, Buck knew he was home.</p><p> </p><p>And now those hands are a godsend on his burning skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you go?" Eddie whispers into his ear, still sucking on his pulse point, which is thrumming wildly with every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>Buck swallows, finding his voice back. "I'm here, Eddie. I'm here." Buck murmurs against Eddie's flushed shoulder, willing his thoughts not to wander anymore, to stay present in this euphoric bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie hums while nibbling on his earlobe and Buck lets out another sigh when Eddie palms his arousal before traveling down to his inner thigh, brushing the pads of his fingertips against Buck's slicked rim before pushing in.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah… don't stop!" Buck pleads, writhing against Eddie's sturdy embrace to get the friction his now neglected cock needs so badly. Buck never ceases to marvel at how big Eddie's hands are, at how Eddie can manhandle Buck like he is made of paper flower, firm yet delicate on his skin. Eddie's touch bruises his body in the softest manner.</p><p> </p><p>"Come back to me." Eddie pulls Buck against his chest as his left hand creeps underneath Buck to hold him there.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm back, I promise." Buck wraps his leg around Eddie's waist as his right hand returns to squeeze Buck's glute.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. You're so good for me." Eddie praises as he continues his ministrations, expertly prodding Buck open, all the while grinding their hips together slowly, eliciting soft mewls and moans from Buck.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Eddie. I need more." Buck groans after Eddie pulls his fingers out, leaving him empty and wanting.</p><p> </p><p>Buck lets out another whimper when his attempts to touch himself fail after Eddie grasps and pushes his hand above his head. Buck soon finds himself on his back again, with Eddie's face mere inches away from his. Buck could count the beautiful freckles speckled on his lover's flushed face; could lose himself in the intense honey-brown gaze. Eddie tentatively cups Buck's jaw in his palm before capturing his lips in a soul-searing kiss. Instinctively, Buck wraps his legs around Eddie's waist to pull him closer, so they are touching as much of each other’s skin as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so beautiful like this." Eddie says as he continues to worship Buck's pliant body, tracing one hand across the plane of the man's abdomen, stopping for a moment to flick at the hard nub of Buck's nipple, all the while nibbling Buck's kissed-bruised lips, grinding their hard-rock cocks too agonizingly slow for Buck's liking when he's already so close to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>And Buck has had enough of this torture. "Damnit, Eddie! Fuck me already!" Buck almost yells, ready to sell his soul just for Eddie to be inside him right now.</p><p> </p><p>And Eddie complies without warning, and Buck swears for a brief moment he can see the pearly gates, that he’s meeting God himself when Eddie starts to thrust with intense precision. With his body still trapped underneath Eddie's weight, Buck can feel his insides burn deliciously every time their hips meet, hard and steady.</p><p> </p><p>Buck is lost for words, unable to respond to Eddie's praise between each grunt and he thinks he should be ashamed of the sounds coming out of him, but Buck can’t bring himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Eddie's hand, his goddamn hand is around his leaking cock, and nevermind God, Buck is in his own heaven now. Eddie's movement is becoming more erratic as his orgasm builds, leaving Buck gasping with every penetration, nearing his own climax.</p><p> </p><p>"Haa... ahh. I'm close, Eddie. Ah, ah, haa... Make me cum, please...!" Buck begs between broken sobs, feeling as though his insides are bursting at the seams.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the burst of pleasure overtakes Buck's body in rapid convulsions, eyes rolling up into his head as his body combusts. Buck can hear Eddie groan in the crook of his neck, chasing his own ecstasy before warmth finally fills him from the inside out and Buck whites out with the feeling of euphoria engulfing his every fiber.</p><p> </p><p>Content to swim in the waves of pleasure, Buck pulls Eddie down onto him, closing any space between them, not minding their sticky bodies plastered together.</p><p>"That was intense." Buck finally croaks.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie huffs a laugh before nuzzling his nose into Buck's sweaty temple. "Well, you did blank out on me a moment there. I thought I bored you out."</p><p> </p><p>Buck chuckles. "You could never." Lazy fingers trace indecipherable patterns on Eddie's back. "I was mesmerized by you, that's all." Buck proceeds to caress his lover's cheek, enjoying the feeling of stubble grazing his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>As brown eyes meet blue with an intense gaze that shifts the air in their bedroom, Eddie leans down to capture Buck's willing lips once more. Finally, needing to breathe, Eddie breaks off their kiss with a sigh and plops onto his back. Resting his head on Eddie's shoulder, Buck's left hand grabs Eddie's right one, interlacing their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>"Believe me when I say you hold my heart in your hand," Buck confesses, his voice a mere whisper. <em>You could squeeze it, scratch it, smash it even, and I'll break</em>. Buck lets the words die on his tongue, choosing instead to play with a stray strand of Eddie's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie shifts onto his side so that he is facing Buck, a gentle smile carved on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'm honored. And I shall handle it with utmost care." Eddie promises as he presses his palm against Buck's chest, directly where his heart lies.</p><p> </p><p>And there it is, the grounding Buck feels with every touch of Eddie's hand. And Buck too is honored to be the one holding this hand.</p><p> </p><p>"And you have mine too." Another promise.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visit me at my Tumblr sometimes: @cirrius-akiyo</p><p>Kudos and comments make my day, so please throw some and thank you for stopping by!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>